Plastic
by cornelia1715
Summary: Chii and Freya question there reality when Hideki is gone and realize that they can't say what is real or not. After a few incidents Chii and Freya realize...maybe change isn't for the better. FreyaxOC HidekixChii R
1. Chapter 1

Plastic?

Ok this is my first Chobits story…I don't know a lot about Chobits, as in I'm not obsessed. Yet I know enough to write another one of my kick ass stories. SO HERE YA GO.

XxXxXx

Chii sat down in the center of the small apartment she and Hideki shared. Her slender fingers grabbed a magazine from the small bookshelf.

"Hideki's magazine!" She exclaimed. The tall boy tensed and turned sharply, fear in his eyes.

"AHH CHII NO!" He exclaimed. The persocom dropped the magazine.

"Chii…do bad?"

Hideki let out a sigh, "No Chii didn't do bad…Chii could never do bad." Chii smiled, putting the magazine back on the shelf. A clock beeped loudly and Hideki jumped while Chii just sat there staring off into space. Hideki stood, stretching his arms out.

"Ok Chii, I gotta go to my job now. I'll be back later ok?"

Chii nodded, "Yes! Hideki be back later!" She said happily a smile accenting her robotic features. Hideki smiled, waving slightly as he exited the small room, leaving Chii to her own thoughts. She small girl gazed out the window, looking at the scenery around her.

A voice entered her thoughts…distant, yet so close, whispering voice. Freya's voice.

"Chii…" Freya said, the word having a light coldness to it yet warmth at the same time. Chii looked into a mirror, but the reflection wasn't her, it was Freya.

"Sister?" Chii spoke touching her reflection. Freya smiled sweetly, still having a glazed look in her eyes though.

" Chii…have you ever wondered what is real?" Freya asked, reaching her hand towards Chii, coming out of the mirror. Chii nodded, "What is real. Chii has wondered. Many times."

Chii reached her hand out, grabbing Freya's and helping her out of the mirror and into the small room she called home. "Chii has wondered many times if she is real." Freya nodded.

"We are persocoms…Chobits…robots. We exist…but are we real?" Freya tiled her head to the side, the black ribbon in her hair swaying a bit. Chii cocked her head in the same manner, her white ribbon swaying. "You…and I are real? But are we real?" Freya continued.

Chii opened her mouth to respond but stopped as Freya sharply turned her head towards the door, "Some one is coming." With that the Dark Chii disappeared. A knock came from the door.

"Chii is coming!" Chii exclaimed walking towards the door and opening it, only to reveal that no one was standing there. "Chii?" She tilted her head again before leaning out the door and looking down the hall. Freya appeared again, standing next to Chii.

"Chii! No! Get back inside!" Her whisper like voice commanded…but it was too late. A bright flash of light consumes the hallway, including the two girls, knocking them both unconscious.

Chii slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. Freya lie on the floor next to her, face down with her hair sprawled over her back. The white Chobit sat up and four words echoed through her head repeatedly.

"See…what is real…." Chii repeated out loud. Freya stirred, pushing herself upwards with her arms.

"What's going on…" Chii asked, leaning down on the wooden floor, face to face with her sister. She looked into Freya's eyes that now had pupils. Human eyes, not the usual glazed ones that most persocoms had. "Chii?"

Freya stared blankly into Chii's eyes, which were now like hers. Footsteps came down the hallway. "Chii! Chii dear! What happened?" Exclaimed Ms.Hibiya as she bounded into the room. The manager stopped in her tracks as she saw Freya. She looked into the two pairs of human eyes. "Oh dear…Chii, Freya…"

Freya looked down at her hands, Why can't I disappear? She looked back up, "Mother…" (( A/N see…I know a lot…kind of…ahem…onwards…))

Chii and Freya sat, sleeping, leaning against each other. Ms. Hibiya stood out by the front door anxiously waiting for Hideki to return. Something had happened to her daughters and she felt Hideki should be there. The wing rusted her long hair and her blue dress fluttered about behind her as the Sakura ((sp?)) blossoms floated lightly through the air. Ms. Hibiya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Hideki came bounding around the corner and through the gate.

"Ms. Hibiya! Ms. Hibiya!" The tall boy exclaimed as he ran towards her, "What happened?"

The manager gave a look of concern, "Follow me please."

She led him into the building and into his room where the twins were sleeping. "There was a burst of light and noise so I came to help…I think they…may…."

Hideki looked at her with fear in his eyes, "May what?"

"Be human!" Ms. Hibiya blurted out. She shrank back a bit, "I'm extremely worried and I figured you should be here to see the result seeing as you're Chii's care taker!" Hideki stood dumbfounded, and then shook his head, bursting into the room.

"Chii! Are you ok! Oh…hi Freya."

"I love you too…." Freya stated dully. Chii stirred and looked to Hideki.

"Hideki! Hideki is home!" She jumped up smiling brightly and practically tackled him with a huge hug.

Hideki laughed a bit giving her a hug back. At that time he noticed something about the girl in his arms…Flesh. He pulled back a bit and squeezed Chii's arm, amazed. "Chii, you're you're…you're…" He tailed off.

Ms. Hibiya was sitting next to Freya, stroking her arm and noticed the same thing. "You two…are…human…how did this happen? How could anyone make you human? That's impossible!" She exclaimed.

Freya stood, her black dress swaying a bit, "Apparently it's not." She looked into the mirror and instead of seeing Chii she saw herself. Freya touched her mechanical ears, tugging it lightly with her small hand. The pink and white ear popped off revealing a human ear. No wires no anything…

Ms. Hibiya took the ear from her eldest daughter…handling it carefully, "its…plastic."

"Plas-tic? Hideki what is plastic?" Chii asked with curiosity.

Hideki stared amazed, "It's a material…that doesn't break…" He stated before reaching a hand out and touching Chii's ears. He slowly took them off, one by one. "Amazing…"

Freya looked down at her hands, touching her face. "I can…feel…" She said, still gazing into the mirror. Chii cocked her head then touched her face.

"Feel…" Chii mumbled before smiling brightly. "I can feel Hideki!" Suddenly a loud rumble echoed from, seemingly, no where.

Ms. Hibiya put her hand to her chin and giggled, "Oh dear. I think the girls are hungry…" Hideki laughed and soon Chii joined in. Freya stood silent…and smiled sweetly. I'm real now…but how long will this last? Or will it last at all… her smile disappeared and she walked away from the mirror.

Ok so it may be short…but I think it's awesome…ok actually I think it sucks but no matter!


	2. Chapter 2

Plastic?

A/N: WOW I haven't updated this in forever…or…well it feels that way….My computer broke down for a while so I had to get a new one….anyhow! ONWARDS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere…

"Are they human?" A mysterious dark voice questioned through a black walkie-talkie.

A man with black sunglass and slicked back blue hair smirked, "Yes boss….Why is it so important anyway?" He questioned setting his free hand in the pocket of his black coat.

"They….are chobits….too powerful. They need to be stopped….besides…this life is better for them. I'll talk to you later." The voice replied grimly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freya sat leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, gazing out of the window….Chii however was busy poking Hideki in the arms and sides, "I can feel!" She exclaimed happily again.

"Aren't you talented…." Freya said grimly, glancing to her sister. Hideki looked to her…

"Listen…I've never really met you but why are you so grim?"

"Hn." Freya looked away angrily.

"Come on you can tell me."

"No."

"Why not."

"Why are you wanting to know?"

At this time Hideki was backing up from Freya's death glare; Chii however just continued to stare off into space smiling. A knock came from the door along with a sweet voice, "Coming in!" Ms. Hibiya entered the room carefully, carrying two plates of food shakily.

Hideki jumped up and ran over to her, half tripping, "Let me help you!" He said grabbing one of the plates and bringing it to Chii. Ms. Hibiya walked over to Freya, extending the plate to her.

Freya looked to the white porcelain…the rice and noodles and the pair of green chopsticks on the side. "I do not want it…."

Ms. Hibiya sighed, "Freya dear you have to eat it or you will die….you're human now…it's not the same."

Freya looked down and carefully took the chopsticks, "Yes that's the way." Her mother commented as Freya continued. The dark Chii carefully placed a noodle in her mouth and chewed. 'Taste….it's so….' "Amazing…" She finished out loud after swallowing the noodle.

Hideki had showed Chii how to hold her chopsticks and watched as she too placed a noodle in her mouth. Chii swallowed and a choking noise was heard. "CHII!" Hideki exclaimed, rushing behind her to try the Heimlich maneuver. "You have to chew!" He said as Chii coughed out said noodle.

Small warm tears descended from Chii's eyes, "Hideki….is this….pain?" (A/N: yes it does hurt to choke on a noodle if you were wondering.)

Hideki sighed with relief, "Yes….that is pain…." Ms. Hibiya rushed over, "Dear Chii! Are you ok?"

Chii looked up to her with her usual blank stare, "I am….fine?"

Freya simply watched the scene unfold and kind of felt sorry for her sister _'…..How must it be…to not know what you once did….Elda….Chii…..Do be careful…..'_ She looked back towards the window…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
sorry this chapter was VERY short….and Freya may be a little OOC but I don't really care…Plus I thought it would be funny for her and Hideki to bicker…R&R BYE!


End file.
